Lord X-Giga-X
Lord X-Giga-X (pronounced Lord 2x Giga), also known as Giga, is the cult's master of darkness, and second-in-command. Having easily defeated a majority of the cult members in combat, he is arguably the most powerful human member of the cult. Appearance In his normal state, standing at about 6'2", Lord X-Giga-X has bluish-gray skin. His right eye is red and his left eye is blue. He has green hair which is similar to the hair of Terra (character from the Kingdom Hearts series), the only difference being three strands of hair which covers parts of his forehead. Immediately below his eyes are two green, triangular markings. He wears a sleeveless purple shirt, which bears a black symbol that looks like a vertical straight line connecting the top of the shirt to the kanatana for fu (フ). This covers up a dark grey, striped long-sleeve shirt. His pants are also grey and striped, and appear to be ripped at the bottom. He wears a utility belt, which he uses to carry his death ray. On both hands, he wears black, fingerless gloves with holes in the back to allow dark energy to flow out of his hands. He wears iron boots on his feet. The most noticeable part of his outfit is his black cape. Occasionally, Lord X-Giga-X will allow his cape to fall into bad condition, usually being excessively torn or having huge holes in it. ??? ??? Personality Allies Fighting Style Powers Shadowimpery As the cult's master of darkness, Lord X-Giga-X's primary power is manipulation of darkness. Using darkness, he can perform a variety of attacks such as small energy bursts, energy streams, lightning blasts, and lasers. At other times, he will us darkness to fly, create portals or teleport. Lord X-Giga-X trains himself in the dark arts, increasing the power of his darkness. Dracoimpery Like Jason, Lord X-Giga-X has the power of dracomancy. With it, he has gained control of Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Dexus, and Izexn. He has also used this technique on Jason in order to end spars with him. Although his dracomancy is strong, he is sometimes forced to create clones of himself in order to strengthen his power. "X-Impery" When Lord X-Giga-X uses the floating vending machine on his 20th birthday, he gained the unusual ability to use X's for various purposes. He dubbed this ability "X-Impery". From simple, large Xs to streams of Xs and X-Blade (a sword created using this ability), Lord X-Giga-X constantly created a variety of attacks. Non-Canon Powers "Pikmincy" Through a random occurrence one day, Lord X-Giga-X gained the ability to control yellow Pikmin. He mainly uses them to move objects around his lab. Temporary Powers Equipment *Stones of Advancing *Death Buster Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears History Former Name: Gammas Moorn Gammas Moorn, first son of Lord X-Me-X-Ga-X and his wife (a dracomancer), was an ironically cheerful person at birth. He was raised by both his parents under the assumption that he would undoubtedly claim the next rank in his father's line. However, 10 months after he was born, his brother, Gojiken, was born, thus creating confusion for Lord X-Me-X-Ga-X's deciding between the two of them to become next rank, as prior to this generation, the one to pass on were only children. It was eventually decided that the two of them train for 7 years once they both reach the age of 7, and at the end of the training period they would face each other in combat. Training, Victory, Betrayal: Rise of Lord X-Giga-X Two weeks after Gojiken's 7th birthday, the brothers split up to roam the Earth, honing their shadowimpery for the next 7 years. Gammas, being an unusually eager person, wanted to learn all there was to know about darkness, in comparison to Gojiken's being focused on only 10 techniques. As a result, Gammas decided to spend the 7 years learning every technique. What neither Gojiken nor Lord X-Me-X-Ga-X predicted was for Gammas to be able to learn and master every technique in those seven years. Once both he and Gojiken had reached the age of 14, when their training period was to end, they faced each other in combat. In a 15-hour battle with no breaks, Gammas had the upperhand against Gojiken. The battle itself ended when Gammas, unknowningly at the time, unleashed the Dark Supernova, utterly defeating his brother. Having been victorious in battle, Gammas was taken by his father into a "realm" of complete darkness, where he was bestowed the rank of Lord X-Giga-X. As his father had done before him, Gammas had replaced his birth name with his rank, thus his name became Lord X-Giga-X (and from that, he also gained the nickname "Giga"). Two nights after given the rank, Lord X-Giga-X awoke to discover his right eye had been stabbed. Through the bloody mess on his face, he could barely make out the shape of his brother making his escape. Still concerned with his rapidly bleeding eye, he attempted to use his darkness to heal it. Unforunatly, he was unable to reform the iris in time, and it became tainted with his blood, turning it red. He was, however, able to stop the bleeding. Chasing Gojiken Meeting Grodisflare Organization G-X Lord X-Giga-X and Grodisflare continued to travel with each other across the planet, creating as much havoc as they pleased. Their destruction attracted the attention of 4 people that would eventually join him: d-Tatch, Heavybow, Neckebreaker, and Machy. The six of them banded together under one cause: to take over the planet Earth. They eventually formed the Organization G-X, with Lord X-Giga-X as the acting leader. On the Run Landing in Ustream, Euthora Trivia *Altough he owns five dragons, he only had to use dracoimpery on four of them: Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Cosmic Meteor Dexus, and Izexn. *As being the one to discover the Stones of Advancing, he was the first to have used it. *At the moment, he has two genetically-created clones of himself that exist to this day: Giag and Xibu Uif G. Category:Humans Category:Members Category:Dracomancers Category:Members Category:Humans Category:Administration Category:Dracomancers